creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Pokemon Dead Channel 2
Normalerweise bin ich nicht der Typ Mutter, der in den Angelegenheiten seiner Tochter herumschnüffelt, aber wenn sie nun schon seit weit über zwölf Stunden ihr Zimmer nicht verlassen hat mache ich da eine Ausnahme. Es war zirka 20 Uhr am Abend, und seit um 8 Uhr morgens spielt meine Tochter Videospiele. Ich hatte sie im Laufe des Tages einige Male schreien hören, aber sie hatte vor kurzem ein neues Horror-Spiel bekommen. So was war völlig normal dachte ich mir, nichts besonderes. Aber sie sitzt dort nun schon buchstäblich den ganzen Tag ohne sich auch nur einmal gesehen lassen zu haben oder etwas anderes gemacht als zu spielen. Ich öffnete langsam die Tür und rief ihren Namen. Dass sie mir nicht antwortete, war für mich der erste Anhaltspunkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich schaute überall – auf und unter ihrem Bett, im Schrank, ja sogar in den Regalen suchte ich nach Hinweisen wo sie sein könnte. Aber ich fand nichts, keinen Hinweis. Langsam überkam mich das furchtbare Gefühl, dass sie vielleicht entführt worden war, oder gar noch schlimmer! Aber ich schüttelte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder ab, sie war sicher in irgendeinem anderen Zimmer, oder auch raus ins Freie gegangen. Bevor ich ging, kam ich nicht umhin den GameCube zu bemerken. Der Controller lag immer noch auf dem Bett, als hätte sie nur darauf gespielt. Hinterhältig wie ich war, schaltete ich die Konsole ein, nur um zu sehen welches Spiel man spielen muss um sich zwölf Stunden ununterbrochen damit beschäftigen zu können. Ich fühlte wie eine Welle der Nostalgie meinen Körper durchströmte als das Spiel begann. Nachdem ich das Spiel ausgetestet haben würde, was auch immer das für eines war, schwor ich mir ein wenig mit meiner Tochter zu spielen. Sie brauchte jemanden der mit ihr spielt, es würde sie ablenken. Sie machte in letzter Zeit nämlich auf mich einen recht deprimierten Eindruck. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass der plötzlich aufploppende Titelbildschirm mich etwas überraschte. Nach einem kurzen Moment realisierte ich, dass es “Pokemon-Channel” gewesen ist. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern wie sehr meine Tochter dieses Spiel liebte, vielleicht ist sie wieder süchtig geworden, wie damals schon. Was auch immer der Fall war, es gab nur eine Option – “Neues Spiel”. Ich wählte diese aus. Ich fand mich an einem Ort wieder, der aussah wie ein Schlafzimmer, nur waren die Wände mit Blut getränkt und einige morbide Pikachu-Puppen im Raum verteilt gewesen. Ebenfalls befand sich dort ein nicht sehr anprechend aussehender Pikachu-Kopf als Fernsehgerät. Kein Wunder das meine Tochter immer wieder geschrien hatte. Nachdem ich meinen anfänglichen Brechreiz überwunden hatte, sah ich mich im Raum genauer um. Nach einer Weile ließen diese grausigen Blut- und Horroreffekte nach und ich konnte mich nun um einiges leichter dort umschauen, ohne jedes Mal meinen Würgereflex unter Kontrolle halten zu müssen. Ich sah ein Bild eines Jirachi an einer Wand hängen. Es war eines der wenigen Pokémon, dass ich ohne große Probleme benennen konnte, denn es war eines der Lieblingspokémon meiner Tochter. Das Bild wäre sicherlich schön anzusehen, wären dort nicht diese großen, blutigen Kratzspuren über dem Bild die ein “X” bildeten. Ich hatte ein wenig Angst den Rest dieser virtuellen Spielwelt zu untersuchen, stattdessen öffnete ich das Startmenü und fand etwas das aussah wie ein Tagebuch oder eine Zeitschrift. Es schienen mehrere Einträge zu enthalten, so begann ich zu lesen. Ich kam nicht sehr weit, denn das Menü schloss ohne das ich einen Befehl dazu gab. Ich stand plötzlich Angesicht zu Angesicht vor einem Pikachu, dass nicht sonderlich glücklich aussah. Es funkelte mich an, und der GameCube schaltete sich von selbst aus. Nun ja, ich war ein wenig beleidigt wegen all dieser Dinge und schaltete die Konsole wieder ein. Schon bald war ich wieder im Spiel und befand mich erneut in diesem makaberen Raum. Das Zimmer sah immer noch gleich aus, Pikachupuppen starrten mich ununterbrochen an. Ich musste eine Weile den Bildschirm herum zur Rückseite des Raumes drehen, weil ich vor Angst sonst womöglich erstarrt wäre. Dort war ein Jirachi, dass vor der Tür schwebte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, dass eine jedoch auf seinem Bauch war weit offen. Es war unglaublich realistisch. Das Auge sah rissig und gebrochen aus, davon blutete es. Ich bemerkte auch die Farben die anders waren, es war grau. Aber ich war viel zu sehr mit dem Auge beschäftigt, dass mich nun anstarrte. Ich kann die Erleichterung kaum beschrieben die ich empfand als es verschwunden ist. Ich bemerkte das ich die Luft angehalten hatte, und atmete sie nun aus. Es fühlte sich an als sei ich im Griff einer eiskalten Klaue gewesen, und jetzt, da ich mich aus dieser befreien konnte, wollte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen um die Konsole auszuschalten. Aber irgendetwas zwang mich weiterzumachen. Ich habe mich dazu entscheiden, falls dieses Ding noch einmal auftauchen würde, das Spiel im Mülleimer verschwinden zu lassen. “Pika”. Ich drehte mich um und erblickte ein melancholisch dreinblickendes Pikachu, dass vor dem Fernseher stand. Es starrte mich an, wendete sich jedoch zum Fernseher und schaltete ihn an. Ich hatte ein wenig Angst davor was es nun tun würde, und davor wie es aussah. Ich rechnete mit einem niedlichen und knuddeligen Wesen und nicht mit einer Augapfelkreatur. Es wechselte den Kanal zu “PNF”, der gemäß dem Spiel die Nachrichten anzeigte. Es zoomte auf ein Enten Pokemon, welches nichts sagte oder tat. Ich glaube dieses Pokemon wird Enton genannt, während ich spielte kam mein altes Pokémonwissen zurück. Das Bild veränderte sich zu einem Nachrichtensender, es zeigte das Jirachi über eine überflutete, hochrote, kadaver übersähte Wiese, einen brennenden Wald, einen blutigen Strand und einen toten, schneebedeckten Berg. Es wurde dafür gesorgt, dass die Bilder aus möglichst vielen, verschiedenen Winkeln und Perspektiven gezeigt wurden. Das Jirachi stoppte in der Mitte der Finsternis und starrte mich an. Entons Augen wurden plötzlich schwarz, es wandte sich an den Bildschirm und eine Textfeld erschien: “Speichern X” Das Pikachu wechselte zügig auf den “Eierkanal”, was auch immer das sein soll. Es war ein weißes, wackelndes Ei zu sehen, um es herum eine endlose, leere Finsternis. Es hatte Risse, Blut strömte aus ihnen heraus. Es wackelte hin und her, langsam, fast schmerzhaft. Ich wollte nicht wissen was aus diesem Ei schlüpfen würde, und anscheinend dachte das Pikachu ähnliches und schaltete das Fernsehgerät ab. Zurück in der Mitte des Raumes, verriss der Bildschirm hinter dem Pikachu und ein Textfeld ploppte auf: “BRVR will wissen ob du mit ihm spielen willst? (O) (X)”. Dabei stand (O) für Ja, und (X) für Nein. Ich wählte (O). BRVR grinste und zeigte seine Reißzähne. Ein weiterer Text am oberen Rand erschien: “Das wirst du bereuen.” Und dabei war ich mir verdammt sicher. Er ging nach draußen, und ich folge hinterher, ich hatte auch nicht viel Auswahl die das Spiel mir vorgab. Es war draußen nicht wirklich schöner als drinnen. Der Himmel war blutrot, aber er war schöner als die ganzen toten Pokémonkörper die überall auf dem Boden verstreut lagen. Ich versuchte mich von dieser Szene nicht einschüchtern zu lassen, und ging mit ihm zusammen auf die Wiese nebenan. Dieser Ort war nicht viel anders – Blut und Körper, obwohl, dort war ein Loch in der Erde, welches BRVR´s Interesse zu wecken schien. Er griff hinein und zog ein hyperrealistisches Auge das aussah wie das des Jirachi heraus. Er warf seinen Blick auf mich. BRVR schüttelte seinen Kopf und starrte. “Fange es und werfe es zurück zu BRVR.”, teilte mir der Text mit. Ich verzog das Gesicht und schwenkte den Cursor über das Auge um es zu holen. Statt des Auges nahm ich den toten Körper eines Fiffyen, den ich schnell wieder auf den Boden fielen ließ. BRVR krümmte sich vor Lachen auf die andere Seite des Bildschirms. Er grinste und machte eine Bewegung als solle ich das Auge zu ihm werfen. Ich warf es so schnell ich konnte, ohne den Blick auf den Bildschirm gewandt zu haben. Als ich wieder hinsah, hielt BRVR das Auge, und warf es zurück. Ich rannte auf die andere Seite des Bildschirms da er es außerhalb meiner Sichtweite warf. Der Bildschirm verblasste ins Schwarze, und dann wieder zurück. Ich befand mich in einer Minispielsequenz. Als sie vorbei war, hielt BRVR immer noch den Augapfel, Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, aß er es. “Pika, Pika Pika…, … Pika Pikachu!” Ich saß angewidert da. Als er fertig war sah es mich an und grinste. Der Bildschirm wurde dunkler. Der Himmel war dunkelgrau und auch sonst schien alles in dunklerer Tönung. BRVR´s Grinsen war nun noch melancholischer als vorher. Er ging wieder zurück in das Haus, sehr langsam und mit dem gleichen düsterem Blick wie vorher auch, fast wie ein Zombie. Wieder beim Haus angekommen, war alles noch einmal eine Spur düsterer und blutiger. Ich bemerkte eine Blutspur auf dem Boden die zuvor nicht da war. Ich folgte ihm zu einem schrankähnlichem Fach und machte mich auf das schlimmste bereit. Ich öffnete es. Im inneren waren die Wände mit Blut bedeckt, mit einem Haufen Glieder und Eingeweiden eines Enecos. Ich hatte kaum drei Sekunden mir diese Szene anzusehen, bis BRVR die Tür plötzlich vor meiner Nase schloss. Er knurrte drohend und rannte dann zur Haustür zu einer Bushaltestelle hinaus. Ich folgte ihm. Als wir an einer anderen Bushaltestelle ankamen, merkte ich das der Himmel immer noch blutrot war und die Umgebung pochte. Der Bus nach Viridian-Wald kam. Ich hatte keine Wahl und stieg ein. Ich hatte mich bereits an den Fakt gewöhnt eh keine Wahl zu haben. Nach einem was-würde-wohl-jetzt-passieren-Gedanken, hielt der Bus an einem in Flammen stehendem Wald. Verkohlte Leichen waren auf dem Boden verstreut. Wir gingen auf die andere Seite des Waldes. Es sah dort aus wie ein Campingplatz. Ein riesiger Haufen von brennenden Körpern hielt ein Feuer in der Mitte des Platzes am Leben. Dort gab es auch einen Projektor, der nach einiger Bastelei von BRVR in den Himmel zeigte und begann einen Film abzuspielen. Ich bereitete mich auf das schlimmste vor. Das meiste des “Films” war verglitcht oder verbuggt, aber das was ich sah, waren vor allem brutal verstümmelte oder getötete Pokemon. Tote, blutige Kadaver, das war alles was ich zu dem Zeitpunkt sah, aber aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln und Posen. Die Animation, die ich sah, war abgehackt und wackelig, als wenn sie nicht zum Spiel gehören würde. Ich sah verschiedene Augen die blitzartig immer wieder aufblinkten. Doch ab und zu ploppte in einigen Frames ein Jirachi auf, ohne seine Augen. Es schien… gefoltert worden zu sein, und dann ermordet. Einige Szenen zeigten wie es in einem See aus Blut ertrank, oder wie ein Pfahl-ähnlicher Gegenstand durch seinen Magen gebohrt und an der Decke aufgehängt wurde. Ich sah auch noch einige andere furchtbare Szenen. Man konnte sehen wie es litt, aber es konnte einfach nicht sterben, egal was passiert. Wieder zurück auf dem Boden, begann BRVR sich für einen Angriff bereit zu machen. Er feuerte einen Blitz auf den Projektor. Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz und erschien dann wieder. Er zeigte auf das von den toten Körper am Leben erhaltene Feuer in der Mitte des Campingplatzes. Der Projektor war weg und alles schien nun in einem noch graueren Ton zu sein wie vorher. BRVR begann wieder durch den Wald zurück zur Bushaltestelle zu gehen, sein Gesicht frei von jeglichen Emotionen. Zurück im Haus rannte BRVR herum und ich wollte meine Zeit bis zu unserem nächsten Ausflug nutzen um mich umzusehen. Ich schaute mich im Raum um. Ich war nun völlig Immun gegen den Innenraum. Ich fand eine Verpackung. ich öffnete sie und fand darin einige Pokémonkarten. Jedes Pokémon darauf war krankhaft entstellt. Es war ein Myrapla, braun und runzelig wie eine getrocknete Pflaume. Maden krochen ihm aus den Augenhöhlen. Magby wurde an dem kragenartigen Ding aufgehängt. Sein Kopf war nur noch mit einigen Sehnen mit seinem Körper verbunden. Milotics Schlangenhaut sah aus wie ausgetrocknet. Eier traten aus einigen Rissen seines Fleisches. Fiffyen sah aus wie überfahren. Wie ein räudiger Köter, sein Blut geronnen und mit Schaum vor dem Mund. Aus Vulpix Mund tropfte eine ölige Substanz und blickte mit seelenlosen Augen drein. Und natürlich schaute das Jirachi auf der Karte mit dem wahnsinnigen Blick, an den ich mich immer noch nicht ganz gewöhnt hatte. Aber eine Karte lies es mir wirklich kalt den Rücken hinunterlaufen. Das eines Pikachus. Es kauert zusammengerollt mit geschlossenen Augen, schwebend in einer roten und fleischigen Umgebung. Es wippte leicht auf und ab. Es erinnert mich an einen Fötus innerhalb eines Mutterleibes. Diese Karte hatte auf mich eine eher persönlichere Wirkung als die anderen. Deswegen wirkte sie womöglich verstörender auf mich. Sobald ich damit fertig war die Kartensammlung zu betrachten, und das ging ziemlich schnell, schaute ich mich nach BRVR um das eines jener krankhaft aussehenden Pikachupuppen in der Hand hält. Er blickte düster drein und ging etwas hin und her, als wenn es auf der Suche nach seiner Mutter wäre, dann drehte er sich zu mir. Er ging auf mich zu und stellte mir eine Frage: “Weißt du, was mit mir passiert?”. Ich wählte “X”, denn ehrlich gesagt, habe ich noch nicht wirklich viel Ahnung was hier vor sich geht. Er seufzte, schaute niedergeschlagen und bedrückt. Er legte die Puppe ab und lief raus zur Tür, ich folgte ihm. An der Bushaltestelle angekommen nahmen wir den nächsten Bus zur Kobaltküste. Der Strand war übersäht mit toten und blutigen Körpern, ein perfektes Urlaubsziel. Bevor ich mir den Ort näher ansehen konnte, lief BRVR in den Ozean. Er rannte weit raus, begann dann zu schwimmen und ich verlier ihn schließlich aus meiner Sichtweite. Der Bildschirm verblasste langsam ins Schwarze, dann wieder zurück. Als ich wieder etwas sehen konnte, war der Himmel erneut in gräulicherem Ton und alles um mich herum wirkte noch eine Stufe düsterer. Er kam zurück ans Ufer. Sein Gesicht wirkte ängstlich. Eine Meldung erschien oben auf dem Bildschirm: “BRVR versuchte den Schmerz wegzuspülen, aber es hat nicht funktioniert.” Er ging zurück zum Bus, schaute sich alle paar Sekunden um, als hätte er etwas schreckliches dort gesehen und das es wiederkommen würde um ihn zu holen. Nachdem wir aus dem Bus ausgestiegen waren und zurück zum Haus gingen, sah er ein wenig “paranoid” aus. Ich selbst fühlte mich ziemlich gut, da das bisher der kürzeste Ausflug gewesen ist. Ich wählte das “Pokémon-Mini”, ich hatte zuvor es nicht überprüfen können als ich es gesehen hatte. Es standen sechs Spiele zur Auswahl, so nahm ich einfach das unten links. Als das Spiel begann, erkannte ich nur ein verglitchtes durcheinander. Ich war ziemlich überrascht, dass ich den Startknopf finden konnte.. Sobald das Spiel gestartet hatte, sah ich einen einfarbigen, schwarzen Hintergrund. Man sah ein Gebiss mit Reißzähnen umherschwimmen. Ein Herz erschien unter ihm, ich drückte A. Die Reißzähne öffneten, und schlossen sich, als würde es das Herz fressen. Ein positiver Ton erschien, also bin ich davon ausgegangen ich hätte alles richtig gemacht. Ich hielt “Essen” gedrückt und es fraß weitere Herzen, bis ein Augapfel erschien. Als die Reißzähne auch das aßen verglitchte das Mini-Spiel in ein chaotisches Durcheinander, noch viel schlimmer als zuvor, zusammen mit einem hohen Pfeifton, dass mein Trommelfell fast zum platzen brachte. Ich drückte schnell und wild hintereinander sämtliche Tasten um diesem grausigen Ton zu entfliehen. Ich konnte diesm Mini-Spiel entkommen und war nun zurück in dem Raum. Ich sah BRVR vor der Hintertür stehen, und ich wusste was es bedeutete. Wir gingen zur Bushaltestelle. Dieses Mal führte der Ausflug uns zu einem Berg. Es herrschte dort seichter Schneefall. Erfrohrene Körper lagen aufgetürmt unter einer dünnen Schneedecke. Ich fühlte mich hier furchtbar traurig. Es war nicht grotesk oder brutal, sondern alles schien eher wie ein Friedhof. BRVR schien das Gleiche zu fühlen wie ich als er langsam und vorsichtig durch den Schnee stapfte, hin zu einem Tempel den das Spiel als “Die Ruinen der Wahrheit” bezeichnete. Drinnen war es stockfinster. BRVR ging nach links, nur um zwei Blumen zu finden, jedoch hatten diese Augäpfel anstatt Blüten. Er startete einen elektrischen Angriff und erleuchtete damit die Blume die dadurch zu leuchten begann. Sie erhellte den Raum in einen dunkelroten Farbton. Er beleuchtete die andere Blume, der Raum wurde noch heller. Jedoch war das Zimmer immer noch ziemlich dunkel und düster. Der rote Farbton schien alles bedrohlicher werden zu lassen. BRVR ging über eine Brücke auf deren anderer Seite sich eine große Steintafel befand auf denen ein “O” und ein “X” eingraviert waren. Eine Frag erschien: “Erlösung?”. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich sehr ängstlich und biss mir auf die Lippe. Ich war mir unsicher wie ich sie beantworten sollte. Ich wählte “O” und hoffte das Beste. BRVR drückte ebenfalls “O”. Die Tafel sank in den Boden. Die Säulen die sich um das nun entstandene Loch rankten fingen an zu leuchten. Ich spürte wie sich mir der Magen umdrehte und sich eine gewissen Nervosität sich breit machte. Der Boden bebte, aber BRVR zuckte nicht einmal. Aus dem Loch stieg das finstere Jirachi. Ein Text erschien oberhalb des Bildschirmes: “Es gibt keine Erlösung.” Der Augapfel auf Jirachis Bauch schwebte über seinen Kopf. Ich wollte mir gerade meine Augen zuhalten als plötzlich der Bildschirm schwarz wurde. Als das Bild zurück kam sah ich den Eierkanal. Es war das gleiche Ei wie vorhin schon. Bevor ich reagieren konnte begann das Ei plötzlich zu bluten und zu glühen. Ein Jirachi schlüpfte daraus, aber ein normales, nicht düsteres Jirachi. Es flog aus dem Bildschirm und der Kanal wurde gewechselt. BRVR wechselte den Kanal zu einem statischen Rauschen. Er hatte den Titel “444″. Der Hintergrund war rot, fleischig und pochte genau wie bei der Pikachu Karte. Apropos Teufel, BRVR war in der Mitte des Bildschirms. Ein Text erschien am oberen Rand des Bildschirms: “BRVR wird nie geboren.” Er schloss die Augen und gab ein breites, scharfes und Irres Grinsen von sich und der Augapfel der mich die ganze Zeit im Spiel verfolgte, öffnete sich auf seinem Bauch. So schnell wie es erschien war es auch wieder weg und das Spiel war im Titelbildschirm, doch die “Weiter”-Taste fehlte. Ich saß nun ganze 5 Minuten sprachlos dort. Es war als ob das Ganze was ich erlebt hatte, nie passiert wäre und trotzdem, ich sitze ich da wie versteinert, aus Angst einen Muskel zu bewegen. “Ich bin so ein Idiot”, dachte ich mir selbst. Das ist doch alles nicht logisch oder echt. “Mama warum bist du in meinem Zimmer?” Die Spannung brach, ich hielt meinen Mund zu um vor Schreck nicht zu schreien. Ich seufzte, da ich große Erleichterung spürte, als ich meine Tochter an der Tür sah. Ich bemerkte dass es schon spät war und sagte ihr sie soll in mein Zimmer gehen und dort auf mich warten. Sie stimmte zu, sah aber immer noch verwirrt aus. Ich beantwortete ihre Fragen später. Ich nahm die CD aus dem GameCube. Ich drehte mich um damit ich das Ding in den Müll werfen konnte wo es hingehört, aber ich wurde aufgehalten. In dem sich spiegelnden Material der CD sah ich das Auge des Jirachi. Original Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Übersetzung